


Empty Nest

by gymbunny



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: Jude/Zero taking there son off to college





	

Jude walks out of the master bathroom to find Gideon sitting on the love seat in their bedroom overlooking their backyard. He was staring off looking at the basketball court they have in the distance. Jude lovingly looks at his husband sitting there fully well aware of what he is thinking about. “Hey,” Jude says as he sits down next to Gideon slightly nudging him with his shoulder. “What’s on your mind?” Gideon turns to Jude and just smiles softly. Not that giant Cheshire grin he is known for but a gentle soft one that is meant just for Jude. “Just thinking about JD.” Today is the day Jude and Gideon are driving their son off to college. They have two children. The oldest is there daughter Katherine (Kat) and their younger child is there son JD. 

“Just thinking, remembering him making his first basket. He was so proud of himself. He was so cute the way he got so excited.” Jude started to chuckle, “I remember you lowering the net so he could make that basket.” They both smiled at each other. “It’s ok, you still got me,” Jude says in a teasing way. “You’re not getting rid of me.” Gideon started to laugh, “Yup, now we can be old men walking around in our underwear all day.” Jude started to laugh, “oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you.” Zero started to smile, “what, can’t help it that I still think my husband has a hot ass.” Jude rolls his eyes, “whatever, stupid.” He taps his hands on Gideon’s knees. We better get downstairs. Kat and Ally will be here soon. 

Zero and his husband are walking down the stairs when they look down to see their daughter and granddaughter. “Hi sweetheart,” Jude says. He glides down the stairs and grabs his granddaughter up. “How’s my little sweet pea today?” Ally looks up with a beaming smile. “I’m not a sweet pea. I’m a little girl.” “No, you’re a sweet pea.” Jude starts to kiss her all over as Zero is smiling behind him. “Your so yummy I could gobble you up. Num num num.” She starts to giggle. “You excited to see JD’s new school today? I know he’s so happy that you are coming with him.” The little girl just beams and nods her head. Jude looks up at Kat. “And how’s my princess today.” “Your princess is fine, Jeff has yet another double shift today so I am so looking forward to getting out of here for a night. I cannot wait for him to be done with his residency. I swear I am going nuts watching cartoons all day long.” Gideon looks over at them. “I have your favorite muffins in the kitchen. I picked them up this morning just for you.” She looked over at her father, “ya if JD hasn’t eaten them all.” She heard a voice in the distance, “I didn’t…stop yapping. Where’s Ally I got something for her.”

It was a pretty calm morning as they packed the car. Kat and JD were going to drive up in his car while their dads took Ally in the other car. Gideon looks over at Jude and starts to laugh as they see their son with his butt pressed up to the car with his girlfriend in front of him. “Buddy, we need to get going,” Jude cry’s out. “Can you two wrap this up quick?” there son turns to look at them and rolls his eyes as he is obviously trying to get his girlfriend to leave. “You going to call me tonight? Tell me you’re going to miss me.” JD looked into her eyes. “I promise I will and you know I will. You’ll do great at tryouts. You’re a shoe in for head cheerleader this year! You have nothing to worry about. But you heard em, we need to get going. Awww, come on, don’t do that.” She just starts to sniffle as she gives him a hug goodbye. Gideon turned to Jude. “Reminds me of how you used to act when I left for away games.” Jude turns and smiles smacking him on the arm. “You wish. I sometimes miss the quite moments.” Gideon just smiled, “Well, I could go somewhere again.” Jude leans in to give him a chaste kiss, “naw, I’m used to my husband hanging around. I’d get bored. I’d only have the cat to talk too.” 

The afternoon went along fine. The drive up to LA went smoothly. You couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful September day. Jude and Ally were singing songs in the car, which made the time go quicker. By the time they had gotten to their hotel it was late. They decided to drop everything off at the dorm in the morning. They all took JD out to show him around and to see where everything was. Kat had gone to college in this area and knew a lot of the places he’d probably be hanging out. As they were driving Jude was having flash backs to the days when he was a “soccer dad.” Busy carting all the kids around and now here he is dropping his youngest off to college. It seems like yesterday Zero leaned over to kiss Jude on that basketball court. How many years ago was that now? When he looks around at his husband and their children he marvels at the privilege life he has been given. Never a day goes by that he isn’t thankful for what they have. 

The next morning, they were dropping off the boxes in the room. JD was making his bed and Jude was fussing over him. “Here pull the sheet up farther you’re going too…” “Dad, I got this. Pop would you get him off my back?” Gideon laughs, “Jude, it’s his bed…just let it be” as he pulls him away and into a hug. Jude looks over at his kids. Ally is dancing to the music that is playing on the radio while Kat is hanging up his cloths. Gideon could tell Jude was having some mild parental anxiety and figured he needed a distraction. He looks up “how about we all go out for pizza before we take off?” Both of their children never turn down a slice and are eager to the suggestion. “There is a pizza place right off campus,” Kat says. “Let’s go there. You are going to love it JD. I haven’t been there in ages.” 

They all pack up there stuff they were working on and head out. As they were leaving Gideon couldn’t help but notice his son’s intense gaze in the distance. He looks over and saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair and a willowy build walking towards them. JD is a strong handsome man with deep blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, much like Jude’s. Shorter then his fathers he only stands around 5’10 but has very broad shoulders with a lean muscular build. As they pass the girl they notice her eyes looking toward him and a soft smile is on her face. Jude couldn’t help but notice how JD was strutting like Gideon. Sometimes that boy reminds him so much of Zero its almost amusing. The same insecurities, the same cockiness but also the same tenderness. 

Jude couldn’t help but try unsuccessfully to drag the afternoon out but the moment was coming and he felt his insides clench up. JD’s car was already in the lot so the entire family was in BMW SUV that Zero was driving. They pull into the lot and JD was leaning over to Ally. Gideon was watching him in the mirror and could see the boy’s eyes starting to well up. He looked at his sister and she understood. The less said the better. He jumps out of the car to say his goodbyes. Jude began to tear up and was about to open the door to jump out to hug his son when Gideon grabbed his legs. “Let him go sweetheart.” He whispered softly. Jude knew he was right. JD was almost on the brink of starting to cry and that was not the first impression he needed to have the boys in the parking lot witness. Jude rolled his window down. “We will give you a call when we get home. You will be OK. You need ANYTHING, anything at all just let us know. We are so proud of you. Now get out of here and go have some fun.” Jude put on a smile and JD barley looked at any of them. He was focusing his eyes in the distance to try and control his emotions. The funny thing was JD was sad about leaving his family but the one that was hardest for him to leave was his little niece. 

JD turned and walked towards the entrance of the dorm. He felt his insides tighten but with each step he became more relaxed. He never looked back but Gideon and Jude sat there for a couple moments trying to collect their thoughts as they watched through the window their son entering the dormitory. JD walked down his hall he came to his room and found a young man sitting in the middle of the floor. He was a tall very skinny boy, looked like some kind of musician. JD walked into the room and found Mark on the floor putting together a table he had purchased. “Hey, there. I’m Jude, Jude Kinkade but everyone calls me JD.” The man looked over and had the warmest smile. “Hey, I’m Mark. Close the door.” JD closes the door and Mark opens up the fridge. “Want a beer.” JD smiles. He so is going to like college. “There’s an underage night over at the dance annex on campus. If you want it would be fun to go checkout all the chicks.” JD just nodded his head. “Sounds fun to me but I’m dating someone right now but it doesn’t hurt to look.” They just smile at each other trying to size the other up.

But as the boys are getting to know each other the drive home was rather somber for his parents. They had stopped off for a bit to eat and Jude decided he needed a distraction so he asked Gideon to switch. As they were barreling down the interstate Gideon looked over at his husband with that soft smile that is just his. “Hey, how about you and me get out of here for a bit. We haven’t been on a vacation in a while and it would do us good.” Jude looked over for a second. “Oh ya?” Gideon looked at him, “maybe if you’re good Zero might tag along.” Jude kept his face forward and a slight blush came to his cheeks. “Oh, I’m so down with...” Suddenly they heard their daughter in the back seat. “You both seriously need to get a room. I’m not stupid…I know what you’re talking about.” Gideon turned around to smile at his daughter. He gave her a playful innocent look. Jude spoke up as they were driving. “You know my princess. You are lucky to have two fathers who are so into each other the way your father and me are. You’d be half as lucky if Jeff turned you on as much.” Gideon turned to his husband and grinned. He so knew how he was going to distract his husband later tonight! There daughter just rolled her eyes at his comment but inside she loved the fact they were so in love still after all these years. She never said anything to them but deep down she always measured her past relationships to what her dads had. That’s what she always wanted and when she met Jeff, she knew she had found hers. 

Jude was thinking to himself as he drove how much he loved this man. The many adventures and moments they shared. It was definitely Zero he became enamored with, but it was Gideon who he fell in love with.


End file.
